


A Letter Of Troll Anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Carapace/Troll War, Anatomy Study, Gen, Troll Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is a report that goes into detail over troll anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Of Troll Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where the Prosprit and Dersite team up to battle Trolls. And win.
> 
> The report was "written" by my own character. I am working her out still.

**3098971.878199.  
PROSCARA.ZS.61819957**

I am sure you are curious as to why you of all people would get a letter from me. Considering we are light and dark or some bullshit.

No matter. I doubt the Prospitian Court would give two shits about trolls. All they seem to care about is that it stop you Dersites from murdering all of us.

This is the report of Troll Anatomy, as commissioned. The following information might be triggering if you're an idiot, so please to whatever fucking shit you believe in, give it to your superior.

Now, since that atrocity is out of the way, I suppose I shall start.

I am Zeotic Stimulator, identification code 61819957. The following subjects that I tested upon were anonymous trolls that most likely had names, but I doubt they need them now.

First, it should be noted that trolls seem to have a caste system based on blood color. Majority of my subjects were "low bloods" where colors ranged from red to yellow. I did manage to obtain one purple blood, which are only called "sea dwellers". All of these trolls were dead once I obtained them or died shortly after. I have obtained one light blue blood troll offspring, that I shall raise and study.

Our first subject is a red blood. While the rest of the reds seem to have a rust tone, this subject's blood matches our own blood and is much brighter than normal red bloods.

Skin is gray and hair is black. All trolls have this, as boring as that sounds.

Trolls have a male and female gender, which can easily be told by fleshy mounds on chests for females. Our red blood is a male.

They have fleshy, yet hard points on their chests or mounds. Nothing comes out and doesn't seem to serve a purpose.

They have two arms and two legs, along with two eyes and a mouth. An odd skin thing juts from their face, which upon expecting my living specimen [Who shall be named Alpha for short cuts in writing "living specimen" over and over] it seems they are used for breathing. Their tongues and inside of their mouths match their blood color.

Now, before I continue, I must inform you of a drastic discovery.

Troll offsprings have carapaces that are their blood color. However, they are not as strong as our own and can easily be crushed. They already have hair and horns. Once they reach a certain age, they brake out of it and look like trolls. So, if you see a bug crawling around with hair and horns, it's a troll. Kill it.

Back to the red blood.

All trolls have reproduction organs that are slightly similar to ours. Slightly. Males have a sheath and that is the limit.

For this part, I had to experiment on live specimens. Since I have been writing about this bright red male, I shall move on to a female. So not to bore you. And of course each troll was killed once experimentation was complete.

This female was the same blood as Alpha, and she helpfully informed me they are called "cerulean" bloods, which is better than light blue in my opinion. Happily, since she was unaware of her fate, she informed me about trolls. For example, even if they do have these reproduction organs, they must mate under buckets in order to submit it to some creature called a Mother Grub. Which will birth their young.

She also told me about troll culture a bit. Bloods red [she said "rust"], brown, and yellow are apparently peasants and majority are fucking wimps. Bloods green ["olive"], teal, and cerulean are middle bloods and are okay, but not the best. Blue and indigo are the highest rank for trolls that are not considered sea dwellers.

She mentioned a lot of juggle shit when she talked about indigo. Not going to bore you with it, it was pretty pointless.

Sea dwellers are purple, but they do have a princess or queen that is pink ["fuchsia"]. This was seen when we won the war with these trolls by killing their empress.

Anyway, through all of her babbling, I managed to get her to take a drink I laced with benzodiazepine. It took awhile, but she managed to fall asleep.

Once asleep, I had to tie down her hands and feet. Trolls have rather sharp and fearsome claws that could scratch our shells. I also tied her horns [which oddly where the shape of some arrow and circle nonsense] for good measure. I've never been attacked this way, but many veterans of the war told me it's possible.

Females have no sheath for their sex organs, unlike our species. Like their mouths and tongue, their organs match their blood. Females have a vaginal and anal area, both which seem to be able to stretch greatly for some reason. Once stimulated enough to where the female starts getting aroused, her vaginal region will be very wet, syrup like juices coming from her. They match blood color but it's much more transparent. Their anal region does not submit these juices.

Before I exterminated this troll, I ran a few tests on nerves. I had heard a rumor for trolls that horns can arouse them by touch.

This has been confirmed. Their horns, though used for defense, are highly sensitive.

Moving onto males.

The male I experimented on for this part was a sea dweller that has been in prison for quite some time. Since a guard was assisting me, I simply tied him up while he was awake.

Again, males have a sheath, but they do have an anal region that is not protected. The male seemed to call it his "nook".

Once aroused, the males penis is actually more like a tentacle, and this one's was quite long, which may explain why females had to be "stretchy". All around their tentacle are syrup juices, similar to the females. The tentacle is very flexible and able to coil around most objects.

After that experimenting phase, I shall move on back to dead trolls. Since I have written about their skin and sex, let's move inside.

Troll's epidermis is, as stated, pretty fucking gray. Nothing new. Their dermis, no surprise, matches their blood.

But the bones are pretty fun. Shockingly, they do not match blood color and are white.

Their cranium holds their brain, which is red, blue, whatever the blood color is. 

Now, brains we already know about. Their brains are similar. They have a motor sensory, frontal lobe, and other random shit.

Their skulls have eye sockets as predicted. Their teeth seem to be highly diverse, some very carnivorous and other herbivorous. Some are actually quite plain.

Trolls have 24 ribs, 32 teeth, and ten fingers and toes. As a side note, their boned are filled with calcium. So if you want to chew on them, go ahead.

This is the end of my report. I have answered all the questions in the commission I was given and already had received my payment.

May you have a good day,

**\- Zeotic Stimulator  
61819957**


End file.
